


Strong connection

by PrettyCalypso



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Meeting, M/M, Wifi problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: Based on this prompt: "You’re the asshole who’s been using my wifi."(sort of follow-up to No Connection, but can be read alone)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I re-read some of my old fics this morning, and I had an idea for a “follow-up” to [No Connection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7520755), or rather the same fic but in Mickey's POV. So, here we go, No Connection Part 2.

 

Mickey had never paid for the Internet once in his life. He had become very good at snatching other people's Wi-fi and using it for his own personal purposes. The day he had moved in this building had been no exception. As soon as he had turned on his laptop, he had found at least three strong signals from unprotected Wi-fi connection. Apparently people didn't bother to put a password on it anymore, or they just didn't know how. Mickey switched regularly, never using the same signal for too long in a row, and never downloading too heavy stuff so that the people wouldn't catch up on his little game and finally block their connection. He also tried to guess who were the people who didn't protect their Wi-fi in the building. His mind had been set on the old lady from the fifth floor for a while, until he met her tech genius son in the elevator once. He was pretty sure about the blue-collar beer-belly guy on the first floor who lived alone with his two pit bulls. But he never figured out who could be the third sucker who didn't put a password on his Wi-fi. Until a pissed off redhead came banging on his door early one morning – okay, at 11am, but it was still too early for Mickey.

  


“What the fuck do you want?” he shouted at the visitor as soon as he opened the door.

  


The guy froze for a second, and Mickey could have bet he was checking him out, but he regained composure too quickly to really tell.

  


“Are you the asshole who's been stealing my Wi-fi?” the redhead asked, trying to sound menacing.

  


Mickey almost laughed out loud. He would have never guessed the 20-something guy who went running at the crack of dawn every morning and helped the old ladies carry their bags of grocery when the elevator was broken was the _third sucker_.

  


“So what if I am?” Mickey asked back, his eyebrows raised high and challenging.

  


“I...” his neighbor started. “I want you to stop.”

  


He sounded so pathetic that this time Mickey actually laughed.

  


“You want me to stop, huh? And what you gonna do about it?”

  


Mickey took advantage of the time the guy took to come up with a good answer to check him out. He had already seen him a few times in the building, mostly in his sports gear, going running while Mickey came back from a long night of drinking and cruising for available dicks. He was hot, no doubt here, but he looked too much like an innocent puppy for Mickey's taste. And the way he just shook his head and mumbled a weak “Just stop.” didn't help his case. Mickey watched his ass go back into the apartment across the hall though, admiring it as long as he could before the door was closed.

  


“You should protect it with a fucking password!” he still felt obligated to yell. “Otherwise it's free game, man!”

  


Mickey closed his own door and shook his head. And here went a free Wi-fi signal. After several months of freeloading he had let his guard down, he hadn't been careful enough lately, and here was the result. No more using the puppy's Wi-fi.

He was about to go back to bed, when somebody knocked on his door again. Mickey sighed and opened it to come face to face with the redhead, _again_.

  


“What do you fucking want now?”

  


The guy opened his mouth, and closed it. Mickey waited.

  


“I want to take you out on a date.” his neighbor finally blurted out.

  


Mickey's eyebrows shot even higher than he thought possible. The puppy had balls. No game, but balls. He didn't know Mickey – who could have been his fag bashing father's minion – but he still had enough courage to ask him out totally out of the blue. It was a very stupid move, but Mickey respected the audacity.

  


“No thanks.” he still spat though, before closing his door.

  


He had a reputation to protect after all. Mickey didn't do _dating_. Or kissing, or anything remotely romantic for that matter. But maybe he would let the redhead bend him over his kitchen counter. Maybe.

 


End file.
